Love and Lies
by Raven1262
Summary: What happens when Naruto meets a mysterious beautiful boy online will they live happily ever after or never get together?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything this is purely for fun and anyone who doesn't yet realize this is a yaoi featuring male/male content and if you don't like it don't read it. **

**Summary: What happens when Naruto meets a mysterious beautiful boy online will they live happily ever after or never get together?**

Love and Lies

Chapter 1

You know all those commercials' on television that talk about these ridiculously stupid dating sites that you think only the romantically crippled would try well apparently I am joining their ranks. I hated the idea of dating sites I mean come on is there really an evidence that these things work. The companies show their supposed success stories as part of their commercial but how do you know they aren't actors. But if you were to give the companies the benefit of the doubt and say that the people they show in their commercials are real, well wouldn't you expect there to be at least a few successes out of the hundreds of thousands that are using the site.

I'm not even very good at math but even I know that there could and most likely is a statistical anomaly that is giving these people their successful couples. The technique these "matchmakers" use is way too easy and simple to account for the miracle of love. It is all based on matching up similar personalities, common likes and dislikes and overall compatibility. Is it just me or are these things the most retarded, ill effective, useless things in the world of dating? Matching people based on compatibility is seemingly the logical choice but if history has taught us anything about love; it is that love is unpredictable. It cannot be manipulated, there is no magical formula to plot it and it can happen at any time. For heavens sake doesn't anybody have any common sense at all?

Women fall in love with men that verbally and physically beat them and men fall in love with their own mothers. Truth be told the entire idea of love is dangerously fucked up and I proudly spit in the face of these kinds of companies that try to manipulate it. I unlike a vast majority of people still believe that love has the power to bring people who have completely opposite personalities or interests together. I stand by that belief one hundred percent and nobody can make me disbelieve it which is why I detest the existence of dating sites. Yet here I am Saturday night on my computer alone, depressed and desperate enough to try something that I don't even belief works because no matter how much I hate these sites I still cling to that one fragile hope that could bring an end to my loneliness.

I knew I would have never done this in the first place if it hadn't been for the game of truth or dare I played with my friends last night.

It was a spectacular evening filled with great friends and delicious foods. Everyone was waiting to begin what would be a very amusing game for all. It was me, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten and Choji. It was a bit awkward for the entire group because Sakura and Kiba had just recently started dating and were the only couple there which made them both off limits to any other players except themselves. In addition to that everyone else in the group was either too nervous to do any dares or too unwilling to do them. So Kiba and Sakura took all the dares most of which involved them making out which wasn't unpleasant just odd.

I was the person with the second most dares or is that third? Ohhh who cares anyway? Though most of my dares ended with me being tied up and unable to move which was pretty hilarious to everyone else. Tenten's biggest dare was when she had to spank Choji on the ass five times. Now that was really funny, Choji was complaining the entire rest of the game. Tenten didn't do many dares after that and got away with barely telling us any truths because Sakura already knew most of the truths about her. The biggest thing Ino got dared to do was to be felt up by Sakura and Choji's was to get naked and use random things around the house to make clothes. He just stapled cardboard together and used it to cover his areas.

Even though there wasn't very exciting dares or very sexy dares it was still fun and everyone was laughing and cracking jokes until Ino got dared to point out the ugliest person in the group and give advice to improve their appearance. It didn't take her long before she turned to me and began pointing.

"I think Naruto is the ugliest person in the group and a way to improve his looks…..get a fairy godmother." I couldn't believe my ears. That had to have been the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me in my entire life. Apparently in her opinion I had absolutely no chance of ever getting more attractive and would remain ugly for the rest of my life. The entire room went silent for a moment and I could sense everyone staring at me and I just wanted to burry my face in the floor.

"That was really mean Tenten I can't believe you said that to Naruto! It's so not true, Naruto I think your beautiful on the outside." I looked up to find that Hinata had been sticking up for me but it didn't make me feel much better. She was just being nice like she always has been. I knew I couldn't just hold my head down and feel bad for the rest of the game, that moronic quality in humans to not want others to see weakness I suppose, so I tried to perk up and I even smiled a little trying to just brush off Ino's comments.

After the game was over and everyone had headed back home my thoughts lingered on everything Ino had said. It was hurtful, cruel and was probably true. I mean how many girls had been coming to me for dates? None; that's how many! I felt like such a loser that the next day I did something I thought I would never do in my entire life.

Thinking back to that memory only made me more sure that I needed to do this and there wasn't any going back once I did. So I began the first and most grueling step; filling out all the information. Real Name….. Username…..Password...Blah blah blah. There I was online and ready to find that one person who I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. I began the search with some simple things I was looking for at the time. Male, Interested in guys and lives close to my location. Ever since puberty began I had grown more and more used to the fact that I thought boys were just as sexy as girls and I really wanted to have a boyfriend.

To my surprise it didn't take me long at all. In fact on the very first page was a face that was just so absolutely gorgeous that I had to know more about this person. Name: Saskue Uchiha. I clicked on the photo and it brought me up to his profile page. Strangely he didn't have any information for me to learn more about this beautiful person. There was just a short sentence in the about me section. It said "hey I'm a horny seventeen year old boy." I chuckled a bit after reading it. I didn't think anyone would be so upfront about themselves, especially on one of these sites. But deciding to take a risk because I didn't want to regret losing sight of this beautiful boy I sent a message to him.

_Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a horny seventeen year old boy too and I would love it if you wanted to talk and stuff _

_Cya later _

It wasn't much but it was all I could think of. I just hoped he responded fast and eagerly to my message. That's when I realized I was still on the site and if he wanted too he could send a message straight back to me right now. I was far too nervous to begin a conversation with him right now and immediately logged out and shut down my computer. I would see what he had to say later tomorrow if he responded. After that I laid my head down on my bed and thought about that beautiful boy until I fell asleep.


End file.
